I May Be A Woman, But I Can Shoot Faster Than You Can Say 'Bullet'
by Sharingan000
Summary: Takes place during Expendables 3 and New Moon. Bella is actually Barney Ross' daughter and has been a part of the Expendables since she was fifteen. She is as skilled as her father and her uncle's. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I May Be A Woman, But I Can Shoot Faster Than You Can Say 'Bullet'**

 **Summary:** Takes place during Expendables 3 and New Moon. Bella is actually Barney Ross and has been a part of the Expendables since she was fifteen. She is as skilled as her father and her uncle's. Her father calls her in so that they can put a stop to Stonebanks, but then she sees Smilee and finds him to look a lot like Emmett. Bella/Smilee pairing. Human!Pack and Cullens.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Expendables or Twilight.**

 **Chapter One:**

Bella's POV

Finally, that douche is gone, out of my life, and away from Forks. I stood in the forest sighing in relief and almost doing a happy dance. As soon as Fuckward said he and his family were leaving, and the others weren't coming to say goodbye, I lost all my love and respect for them. Now, I just want to shoot then with an AK 47.

Now, you're probably thinking: 'Bella, what the hell do you mean shoot them?' Let me explain, my name isn't Bella Swan, my real name is Bella Ross, daughter of Barney Ross. I never knew my mom, she left when I was two years old. But that's okay, my dad is the best. He's part of the expendables, a group of highly trained men who work for the government to take down anyone and anything trying to shit on the planet.

And I've been with them since I was fifteen. I know, a little young to be a fighter. I can shoot any gun you put in my hands, throw any knife, big or small, across a room and hit its target dead on, and I can take down a person taller than me in countless ways without even breaking a sweat. I learned a lot from my dad, but most of it passed down onto me from him. I'm proud to be his daughter.

I lived with Charlie and Renee because dad thought I should take a break from work, Charlie was actually a part of the Expendables before he retired permanently and got a job as a Chief of Police here in Forks. He met Renee and they got married, but divorced and all that. So dad called Charlie and Charlie said I could stay with him for a while until dad calls me back in.

And there's a lot of things I kept hidden. Like the fact that I had a belly button piercing, scars all along my back, and a few tattoos. Like the expendables tattoo on my right shoulder, the tribal tattoo of crossblades on my lower back, and the animal claw marks on my left shoulder.

I just made it back home when I heard a cell phone ringing, but it wasn't just any cellphone, it was the one dad gave me saying that if he needed me again, he would call me on that phone. I ran straight up to my room and pulled open the loose floorboard, grabbing the phone and answering it.

"Daddy?"

" _Hey baby girl."_ His deep voice said through the phone.

"I missed you." I said, tears coming to my eyes and a smile forming on my face.

" _I missed you to. I'm sorry it's been so long since I last saw you. But there's somethin' I gotta tell you. It's Cesar. He's been hurt, and now he's in a coma."_ He said.

"What? How?"

" _He got shot three times, lost a lot of blood."_

"Who shot him?" He hesitated but answered me with a grim voice.

" _Stonebanks."_ I almost dropped the phone in shock as my heart stopped.

"He's alive?" I asked. I knew the story, I was there. Stonebanks used to be an expendable till dad had to kill him.

" _Yeah, I retired the other guys and had to find a new team."_ He said.

"I'm in." I said immediately, leaving no room for argument.

" _I knew you'd say that. You know where to go."_

"I'll be there. I love you, daddy." I said.

" _I love you too, baby girl. I'll see you then."_ And then we hung up. I put the phone in my back pocket and went all the way down to the basement where all my stuff was hidden.

I turned the light on and moved to the far corner where everything was. In one of the boxes was a bunch of my clothes that actually have a little style, but they're mostly dark colors and leather. I brought all my stuff upstairs to my room and set them on my bed. There was a large case filled with my knives and guns.

I stripped from my plain jeans and shirt and got changed into black ripped tights with a grey muscle shirt, knee high combat boots, and a black trench coat. I placed my throwing knives in places that were well hidden and put my guns in my underarm holsters as well as my hip and thigh holsters. I packed a backpack of my clothes as well as my other weapons.

I heard the cruiser pull up and then the front door open.

"Bells, I'm home." I heard. I walked downstairs and he saw me and how I was dressed. He knew this would happen someday. "Barney called you in." He stated.

"Yeah, Uncle Cesar is in a coma. Stonebanks shot him." He dropped his jacket in shock.

"I thought Barney killed him." He said.

"Apparently not, the douche is still alive. Dad retired the others and has a new team, he needs me." Charlie nodded.

"Just be careful, and make sure Barney stays alive as well as yourself and his new team." I nodded with a grin.

"Sure thing Uncle Charlie." I gave him a hug and grabbed the keys to my truck. I'm gonna miss this truck. I walked out with my bag and got in my truck, setting my bag beside me. And then I was off to the Seattle airport.

 **TIMESKIP**

I walked out of the airport with the two guards beside me. They knew of me and were escorting me to where I left my bike. It was a kawasaki ninja 300, all black, and my baby. I thanked the two guards and they left me to my business.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'll never leave you again." I said, rubbing the leather seat. I got on, putting on the helmet that was left on it. Thank god no one stole her. Starting the engine, I listen to her purr for a minute before taking off to where I was going to meet dad with his new team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Barney's POV

Me, Smilee, Luna, Thorn, and Mars were all packing up supplies and weapons.

"Alright, almost time to go." Mars said, looking at his watch.

"Wait, we've got one more person coming in." I said. They looked confused.

"Who?" Thorn asked. Before I could answer, the familiar sound of my daughters bike rang through the area. And there she was, she moved to pass by but pulled her bike up on it's hind wheel and twirled around in a circle. She stopped and went flat on the ground, moving towards us. She drifted to a stop a few feet away from us and cut the engine of her bike. I saw Mars checking her out and heard him whistle.

She removed her helmet and shook her hair out. I She never gets helmet hair.

"Heya baby girl." I greeted, moving towards her and pulling her in for a hug.

"Hi daddy." She said with a smile.

"Daddy? This is your daughter?" Thorn asked.

"Yup, guys this is Bella, Bella this is Thorn, Luna, Mars, and-" She cut me off.

"Emmett?" She asked. But Smilee looked confused and shocked.

"How do you know my brother?" He asked. Bella looked just as shocked.

"Uh…" But approaching footsteps caught my ear. Bella sighed and moved to set her stuff down, taking off her trench coat and replacing it with a vest.

"I heard you got a job." Christmas said.

"That's right." I responded.

"Who the hell are they?" He asked.

"They're with me." I told him.

"And we're not?" Gunner said, taking a drink from his canister.

"Gunner I had told you everything I had to tell you back in the bar." I said. "Stop drinking so much."

"You want to get yourself those youngsters?" Doc asked.

"Do us all a favor and get the hell out of here." I told them before grabbing a bag and a gun magazine. "Wheels up in 10." I told my new team and walking off the where Trench was standing.

"If your guys wanted to fight,why didn't they just get married?" He asked sarcastically.

"You seriously smoking next to aviation fuel?" I asked, passing by.

Bella's POV

I was setting up my stuff when I heard someone sniffing.

"Amateur." Said a familiar voice. I sighed and threw my head back at the familiar voice. Doc.

"Amateur assholes." Uncle Toll.

"Who you calling 'asshole', grandpa?" I almost elbowed Mars from behind.

"Grandpa's about to crash your windpipe." Toll said.

"What is this? It's your toy?" Uncle Gunner said to Thorn. Don't ask, I practically have eyes on the back of my head. "Boy?"

"You want to dance big guy?" Thorn asked. Oh shit.

"Hey! It's just a job." I heard the Emmett-look-alike say.

"Come on, let's go." My uncle, Lee Christmas said.

"Bunch of has been's still trying to be hard." Mars said. I growled and said in fluent spanish.

" _ **Shut the fuck up, Mars. That's my family you're talking too."**_

"Well, I'll be. I recognise those tattoos anywhere." I heard uncle Doc say. I turned with a smirk.

"Hi boys, miss me?" I asked. Uncle Gunner laughed deeply, yet loudly and swooped me up in a bear hug that could rival Emmetts, lifting me off the ground.

"How you doing, sugar plum?" He asked.

"Doing great, uncle Gunner." I said. He set me down and I was pulled into a hug by uncle Lee, and then Toll, and Doc. Uncle Lee pulled out a switchblade and throw it toward a crate, almost hitting Mars.

"Jingling jingling." Uncle Doc said once he released me.

"Keep it. You're gonna need it." Uncle Lee said. And my uncles all walked away. We all packed the stuff in the plane and then we were taking off.

"Never thought you'll be calling that favor." Uncle Trench said to dad. I was standing between them.

"I'm also not happy about it." I chuckled to myself and moved to the back. As I was checking my guns, Smilee, I learned his name, walked up next to me.

"How do you know my brother, Emmett?" He asked. I sighed and turned to him. Only then did I notice how hot he was.

"I knew him, in Forks, Washington. He was like my own teddy bear of a brother. But his foster family were a bunch of douchebags, and his fucktard of a foster brother dumped me in the middle of the forest. The other didn't even say goodbye." I said. "What about you and your brother? What's your story?"

"Separated after a trip to Brazil when we were ten. I grew up in Brazil earning money in fights." He said. I nodded.

"And that's how my dad found you." I stated. He nodded and then walked to where his stuff was. I sighed once again and pulled out my bedroll, pillow, and blanket from the trunk under the bunks. The others did the same and we all settled in.

After about an hour later we all got into our makeshift beds and the others fell asleep. I lay in my bed and stared at the hanging dog tags in sorrow. Some of them were my uncles, others I hadn't met. And I could still feel them here with me. And with that, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Bella's POV

"Got a minute?" I opened my eyes a little to see Smilee looking at my dad.

"What do you need?" Dad asked. Smilee stood up.

"Tell me more about this guy we're going after." Oh shit.

"It doesn't matter you're hired to do a job." Dad told him, trying to brush it aside.

"What about answering why we're doing this job?" Damn, Smilee is one determined son of a bitch.

"I owe you a salary, that's it."

"Why are we going after Stonebanks?" Smilee pressed on. I watched as he tried to size up to my dad, which was hard, I know from experience. I've tried a few times.

"You have a hard time taking orders don't you?" Dad asked.

"If I don't know what they are, yeah." Smilee responded. "I know you don't give a damn about us, I get that. But just tell me why you want to take out this guy so bad." Dad grabbed a file from somewhere and slapped it against his chest, giving it to him before moving back to the cockpit. I watched as Smilee sat down and sifted through the file, his expression moving from curious to horrified. Before we boarded, dad had shown me the file. I never understood how Stonebanks could become so evil and kill innocent people.

"I know you're awake." Smilee said. I sighed and sat up, popping my back and standing up, moving next to him as he stared at the photo of Stonebanks.

"My dad already showed me the file. I know that we're supposed to bring him in alive, but I want to skin this son of a bitch and give him a slow and painful death." I said as he closed the file and put it back where dad got it.

"How long have you been part of the team?" He asked.

"Since I was fifteen, so two years. But last year my dad sent me to an old friend of his, saying that I needed a break and some time to experience a normal life. And let me tell you, that was more boring than watching a Dick Van Dyke documentary." He chuckled.

"What is my brother like?" He asked.

"Well, he looks exactly like you, so you guys must be twins." I said. "He loves hunting, bears especially, videos games are his forte, he likes to spar and wrestle with his foster brother, Jasper, but he's pretty reckless and only goes head-on, which is why he always loses. He has a girlfriend who he's pretty positive is going to be his wife someday, her name is Rosalie. Now I may not swing that way, but let me tell you, she is beautiful.

"Golden blond hair, lovely pale skin, and deep brown eyes. Her beauty could out Megan Fox and Kate Upton to shame. He would always give me these huge bear hugs that swept me off the ground and would almost crush my ribs." He chuckled.

"I wish I could see him again." He said. I didn't respond and we sat, listening to the low hum of the plane.

 **TIMESKIP**

"Let's go." Dad yelled as the doors opened. We were all getting ready to jump out with our masks, helmets, and parachutes. Smilee moved to help me, but I stopped him.

"I can take care of myself." I told him. We all stood in v-formation with dad behind us, Smilee beside me, and Mars and Luna, and then dad and Thorn. As soon as it opened completely, we all ran and jumped off. As soon as we were about forty five feet off the ground, we all released our parachutes and floated safely to the ground.

I unbuckled my parachute from my body and dropped it to the ground. Dad walked over to me after his parachute was gone.

"You alright?" He asked.

"More than alright. This is the happiest moment of my life. I love the adrenaline." He laughed and pat my shoulder.

"C'mon, let's get our stuff." I nodded and moved off with dad as the others followed.

 **TIMESKIP**

" _We're on."_ Luna and I were dressed pretty fancily to make it seem like we were regular pedestrians. To be honest, I hated this part of the job, dressing up pretending to be some pansy. We were to pretend to be local, wealthy women who were best friends. I watched as a few SUVs pulled up and there was Stonebanks. I wore some makeup that made me look completely different and had huge sunglasses and a black sun hat. All in all, I looked ridiculous, but dad says I look 'amazing'.

" _This guy got more muscle than a cartel king."_ I heard Thorn say through my earpiece.

" _Maybe he's up for a competition or something."_ Dad responded.

" _What you're drinking Barney? Is that like vanilla latte or something?"_ I heard Thorn say.

" _Stay sharp."_ Dad told them sternly. Luna and I stepped out, arms linked like we were best friends, and we were smiling and laughing, and then Mars pulled up in his car, almost running us over. Part of the plan. Part of the plan.

"Buffoon!" Luna shouted as I hit the hood. He grinned and made a smooching motion. I scoffed and rolled my eyes for effect. But I really do want to throw him out of the plane.

" _Nice driving Mars."_ Smilee spoke up.

" _Good performance."_ Dad said.

"Yeah, too good." I said.

"Any closer and I'd beat his ass." Luna said with a serious expression.

"I'd most likely do worse than you could imagine."

" _I believe them."_ Dad said.

" _Got 'em."_ Thorn announced. And we left the scene.

* * *

"Oh man, this guy's protected better than the president." Thorn pointed out.

"Yeah, it's like a 5-star fortress." Smilee added.

"Listen we're not gonna taking him there." Dad told them.

"I bet the hotel is full of guests." Mars said.

"So where do we hit them?" Smilee asked.

"At the meet." Dad and I said in unison.

"We'll hit them on all 4 sides. Hit him hard." Dad told them.

"Ok, um, so," Thorn spoke up. "Our plan is to what? Kick down the door and start spraying bullet?

"It's a great plan, if it's 1985." Luna voiced.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Dad asked.

"You heard me." She sniped. Damn, I like her, she's a spitfire. She is now my new best friend.

"You got a better plan?" I asked before dad could, looking at the newbies.

"Much better." Smilee answered.

"Let's hear it." I said, waving my hand.

"Thorn, you're up." He said to the hacker/daredevil.

"Ok, I'm the plan." Thorn muttered to himself.

"This better be good." I said to him.

"First I hacked the security grid main server, boom. Bypassed the motion detector laser and biometric sensors, pow. Override the surveillance videos and CCTV systems, ba-bam. And we are in." He explained as he pointed to different parts of the buildings blueprints. "It's child's play." He said, almost smugly.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Thorn answered.

"Just like that." Luna repeated.

"Exactly, like that." Thorn added.

"You better be right. Let's go." Dad said as he grabbed his bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Third POV

Barney, Bella, and the rest of the team had their equipment packed in a van and geared up in all black clothing with the earpiece and communication choker. Bella was dressed in black skin tight pants, a dark grey muscle shirt with a black vest with a hood that had tons of pockets filled with ammo, knives, and other gadgets, with black combat boots. Her hair was left to flow down her back and she had a black bandana with a skeletal design covering her mouth, but right now, that was left hanging on her neck. She also has leather, fingerless gloves.

"So why'd you let your team go?" She heard Luna asked her father. They were waiting in the van for the all clear to go into the building. Thorn was with them and Mars and Smilee had climbed to the top of the building.

"It was time." Barney answered simply.

"They didn't seem to happy about it." Luna responded. Barney hesitated to answer, but Bella did so before he could.

"If you're looking to go the family route, it's the wrong job for you. It's different for Dad and I because he knows that I can take care of myself."

"There are different kinds of family." Luna told the two Ross'. "And when my life is on the line, that's my family fighting with me." She paused to look out the front window. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Barney said. Bella did too, and she replayed Luna's words over and over in her head.

"Right on time." Smilee said as Thorn opened the bottom hatch.

"Ladies First." Thorn said to Bella and Luna.

"Go ahead the Thorn." The two women responded.

"Will you shut up and get in this sewer." Thorn said. Bella held her hands up in surrender and she and Luna stepped down with Barney following them.

" _And ladies and gentlemen, we officially have eyes in the skies."_ Thorn said through the earpiece. He had a drone flying around the perimeter to keep eyes on what was going outside.

" _Copy that."_ Smilee said.

" _Let's do this."_ Barney announced and they all got their guns at the ready.

" _Thought you'd never ask."_ Bella spoke.

" _Good to go."_

" _Good luck boys. And girls."_ Dad, Luna and Bella walked through the underground passages to get to where Stonebanks would be. Each of the, had our own guns and knives ready.

" _Oh shit."_ Thorn muttered.

" _What's the problem?"_ Barney asked.

" _The buyer, they're early."_ Said Thorn. " _Threat just doubled."_ Despite the fact that the threat increased, they shot each of the guards, suppressors on their guns. Bella was bouncing in her shoes, but managed to contain it. She had really missed working in action and the thrill to shoot a gun made her stomach do flips.

" _In position."_ Smilee said.

" _In position."_ Barney said as well.

" _Set."_ Thorn said. And they started firing and shooting as many guards as they could, getting most of them. Barney and Bella had their mind set to one person, Stonebanks. Although they didn't appreciate that they had to take him alive, they knew it was what they had to do.

" _We're on."_ Bella told the others.

" _Stonebanks is moving, watch it."_ Thorn warned them. The hacker watched as Stonebanks and his guards went down a hall with tons of doors. "Try again." He said as he locked every door but one which was where Luna would be waiting to knock Stonebanks out so they could take him. "Open Sesame." Thorn watched as Stonebanks walked into the room with one of his guards and they both had their guns at the ready.

"Go go go." The guard said. Thorn watched as Stonebanks walked into the room with one of his guards and they both had their guns at the ready. Through the upper air vents, Luna dropped down and shot the guard before tasing Stonebanks in the neck, knocking him out.

"Barney Ross says 'hello.'" She said before dragging him by his ankles out the room like a sack of potatoes.

 **TIMESKIP**

Luna was up front, driving. Smilee, Mars, Thorn, Barney, and Bella were sitting in the back and watching as Stonebanks slowly awoke from his unconsciousness.

"Nice job." Barney told them. They all nodded. "Trench you copy?" He said through the walkie-talkie.

" _I'm waiting."_ They heard Trench's voice.

"Got it secured."

" _Well hurry up. It's boring."_

"Why don't you just a bullet in his head and be done with it?" Mars said to Barney.

"Hey you said we're just taking them out." Barney told him.

"Good morning. These are your students? Hey kids what you learnt tonight huh? What happened to the old crew? Oh that's right, they stuck their noses into other people's world and got fatally injured. Now they're The Deletables. Hey you hear that kids? Take note 'cause that what you're doing right now. Let me show them." Said Stonebanks.

"You're talking pretty tough your guys incapacitated which is good for you." Smilee told him.

"Why don't you cut me loose and I'll open your meat shirt and show you your own heart." Stonebanks said, leaning forward in his seat. "Hey Barney, Bella, why don't the three of us just end this? What do you say? Mix it up, either you snapping my spine or me snapping yours. You know, make it snappy. He thinks I'm joking. I'm not joking. You should see me when I'm angry. You'd be very impressed, and very dead. So come on pal. Anything you want to get off your chest. Come on, lay it out, I'm a good listener. You're gonna take me back to the has been crew? Carved me up around the fire, very tribal." He finished, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"When we stop, I wanna break every bone on your body." Barney threatened. "And drop what's left at The Hague."

"The Hague." Stonebanks chuckled. "I'm a war criminal."

"Keep laughing." Bella told him.

"Do you think that you could just deliver me like a package?" He paused before turning to the newbies. "We were close once. See we started this whole Expendables thing together, see? Look I've got the marks." He turned around a bit to show the Expendables tattoo on his forearm. Thorn, Mars, and Smilee saw it and looked at Barney and Bella in shock, but the two Ross' were watching Stonebanks with grim and angered looks. "It's been faded but, we had a falling out."

"You went dark." The older Ross told him.

"And to dark business Barney don't pretend you're not in it. The baddest survive, those are the rules, I didn't make them up. You see, Barney here was content to work for the small end money, as an employee. Now being boss is more lucrative but that's a concept that somehow eluded you. Plus you got that pesky moral conscience, God that stuff gets in the way. He thinks he's the good guy." Stonebanks continued with his badgering to try and make the two Ross' snap.

"Keep talking while you can." Bella said, gritting her teeth.

"Sure, you got a conscience that makes you weak. Success, real success is being willing to do the things that other people are not.

"Not everyone's as sick as you." Barney told him.

"Oh, but you are. Kill any, Barney, blow any shit up." He turns to the newbies. "How bout you kids? Killed anyone? Before you all start grabbing bricks to stone me at The Hague, you might want to check your own hands for blood. But I digress. Where was I? Yes, business is booming right? A chopper here, a missile there, guns. Whatever, when suddenly a competitor. I've been calling Uncle Sam a competitor." He turns. "Hires my own team. Barney and the whole gang to whack me. Things got ugly real fast and a lot of people got dead."

"Shut your mouth." Barney growled.

"3 Expendables." Stonebanks said, his voice getting louder, not bothering to listen to what Barney had to say. "Our brothers, men we ate with, fart with, bled with, dead! He puts 3 slugs into my chest, thank God for body armor even I thought I was dead. And then he bullshit out with the casualty, all dead! Because you couldn't stay out of my business!"

"Shut your mouth!" Bella and Barney both stood up, a gun in Barney's hand and a knife in Bella's. The gun was pointed at Stonebanks head and the knife at his neck.

"Go on, do it! Go on!" Mars and Thorn were trying to pull Barney back while Smilee had his arms around Bella's waist. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but think that there position is what it should always be like, just him and Bella, close together.

"It's hard enough to fathom. I can't believe you forgot."

"What?" Barney growled.

"That it's hard to beat an enemy when you're living inside your own head. You see you tie me up, like an animal. Leave me to the slaughter. You humiliate me, disgrace me. And when the time comes to kill you, and it will. I will not use a weapon. I will use my hand, because I want you to feel the way that I feel right now. Just cause we were brothers." Barney punched him and Stonebanks tried to get up and tackle him, but Thorn, Mars, and Smilee grabbed him.

"What's that?" Smilee asked.

"It's GPS tracker." Thorn said as he looked at Stonebanks wristwatch.

"How about that?" Stonebanks said, with a smirk on his literally bloody mouth.

As Luna was driving, she saw that a bunch of vans, SUVs, and a helicopter was chasing after them. The van they were in made it to a bridge before an RPG sent it flying and sliding across the road. Stonebanks fell out of the van, the latter laughing like he was having the time of his life. But Barney fell completely off the bridge and into the river.

Bella's POV

I groaned in pain as I felt myself get yanked out of the wreckage by rough hands. I was lifted to my feet and I could see Mars, Smilee, Thorn, and Luna tied up and on their knees in front of Stonebanks. I grunted as zip ties were tied around my wrists and dragged to where the others were, and I was roughly pushed onto my knees.

I could feel the blood dripping from my forehead and down the corner of my mouth. There was a couple pieces of glass in my right shoulder and my head hurt really bad and was pounding, getting stronger and stronger. I was used to pain, have been since I got started in the Expendables, but the pain of not knowing if dad was dead or alive, that was unbearable.

One of them aimed a gun at Luna's head, but Stonebanks stopped him.

"Hold it. We may need them. I need a body find them." He told them, and we were then loaded into one of the vans. I was sat between Luna and Smilee.

"Ugh, where the hell are they taking us?" Smilee groaned out.

"I don't know. But when it comes to Stonebanks, you gotta expect the unexpected." I whispered, wincing as my head began to throb even more. And just like that, I went unconscious and fell against Luna's shoulder.

 **TIMESKIP**

I awoke to me being upside down on what seemed to be someone's shoulder, then I was thrown down onto a seat. I turned to see Luna beside me. A couple guards came in a gagged us. As one of them stepped up to gag me, I bit into his hand as hard as I could, feeling his blood hit my tastebuds and almost gnawing into the bone.

"AH!" The guy screamed. His hand got out of my mouth and I was backhanded by the other guy.

"Hey! Leave her alone, you son of a bitch!" Smilee yelled. I was gagged and pushed back roughly into the wall, hitting my head and making it throb once again. And then I heard Stonebanks annoying voice.

"Hey Barney! My search party's dead so I'm taking it you're still with us. Now you should've killed me when you had the chance cause that's your last window, and it's gone. Now, I got something to show you here. We got Harpo, Groucho, Gummo, Chica, and Mija!" He pointed the camera to each of us, ending with me. "You got 48 want them? Come get them." And he stopped talking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Bella's POV

I slowly came out of my groggy state, feeling ropes hold me by my wrists over my head. And then a blinding light made me flinch. There were about nine guards in front of us with guns.

"Wow, looking a little strung out there kids. And this is what you get for being pawns in Barney's moral chess game." He paused to look at each of us, but I just kept glaring at him. "That one looks a little slack." He said, pointing to Thorn. The guy beside him walked up and yanked a rope harshly, making Thorn fly up slightly and he hissed in pain. "You know I feel most bad for you two." He said, looking at Luna and I.

"I don't give a shit how you feel." Luna said defiantly.

"I stopped caring years ago, 'Uncle Conrad.'" I hissed sarcastically.

"I do, I have a daughter. I had feelings, anyway. You know, when the CIA, I, er, presume that's who you're working for. Am I right? I bet you don't even know who you're working for. What, for Barney? Do you know who's he working for? Does he know who's he working for? It gets very confusing. Anyway, when the CIA wanted guys doing the dangerous work in the dangerous places, they called us. When they didn't want to get their hands dirty, they called us. Yup, we cleared every hotspot they had. We bumped the bad guys so that the good guys could rolled in looking like heroes. We killed a lot. But we saved more lives than you can possibly imagined. Then the boys on the hills wanting no loose ends, tried to bury me. I was an American, working for America. What? They'd eat their own children. The lesson here is: Never do business with the government. Never gonna save you that heartache. Never will." Then he turned to me, walking to stand in front of me and knelt down to my eye level. I just kept glaring at him.

"It doesn't have to be this way." He said softly.

"Too late. It became like this the minute you started acting like a total dickhead." I growled, before spitting on his face. He wiped his face with his sleeve and stood up.

"Do what you want with her. Just make sure she stays alive." He said before three guards walked up to me, one of them cutting my binds and the other two dragging me to where this guy pulled up a gurney that had to boards on the side. It looked like someone was supposed to be strapped down. And that someone was me.

I started to struggle once I saw a table of sharp and shiny objects along with salt. There was even a muzzle.

"No… No! Le me go you sick sons of bitches!" I knew what they were going to do to me, and I knew it won't be pretty. I've never experienced physical torture before, just emotional.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Smilee yelled out hoarsely.

"Don't!" Luna screamed. One guy tried to grab my legs, but I kicked him in the nose, hearing the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking. He yelled in pain and backhanded me, grabbing my legs.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled. They set me down on the table and quickly strapped me in, painfully tightly might I add. I grunted as I struggled to get out of the restraints. One guy held my head while another put the muzzle on me.

A man walked up to the table and I could see he was fingering the instruments that he was going to use to torture me. He pulled up a knife that was slightly spiky and looked really sharp. I sighed a shaky breath in fear through my nose, as he stepped up beside me.

"Get away from her, you sick bastard!" Mars yelled. But it was too late, my torture had just began as he slowly dragged the blade across my stomach. My screams were muffled through the muzzle, but the others screams weren't.

"NO!" Smilee screamed.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Luna yelled. I heard them struggle through their bindings, but knew they were too weak to move. I don't blame them, we did just get shot with an RPG and tossed around in a van.

My muffled screams continued as he dragged the knife across different parts of me, my legs, my hips, but he didn't touch my arms. And the cuts weren't too deep, but just enough to hurt and bleed. As soon as he was done cutting me, he grabbed the salt. Oh shit…

I shook through my bindings and I could feel the tears fall from my eyes. Turning to the team, my eyes met with Smilee's and I could see the pain in his eyes. Thank god it's not him in my place or any of the others, better me than them.

I kept my eyes with his, but had to close mine as I felt him pour salt on my bleeding cuts. My muffled screams got louder and louder with each agonizing amount of salt.

After what felt like forever of endless torture, it finally came to a stop when Stonebanks walked back in. He swatted a hand, sending the man who tortured me away.

"Now, I'm going to remove the muzzle, but I want no screaming whatsoever. Capiche?" Hesitantly, I slowly nodded. He unlatched the muzzle and took it off and I let out slow, and pain breaths and gasps. "I'm sorry it had to be like this, Bells-y, but in this line of business, you gotta do what you gotta do." He stroked my face, but I turned away from his hand and from him. I heard him sigh and walk away along with tons of other footsteps. I turned around to see them all gone, leaving me strapped to the torture gurney and the others tied by their wrist.

I groaned in pain and let out a quivering breath.

"Bella, you okay?" I heard Smilee asked.

"Still alive." I said, I heard him sigh in slight relief along with the others.

"Why did he torture you and not us?" Mars asked, sounding tired. I sighed once again and turned to them.

"Because it was my dad and I who tried to end him all those years ago when I was fifteen." I said. They gaped and I went unconscious through the pain.

 **TIMESKIP**

I felt someone gently tapping my face to wake me up.

"C'mon, little lady, don't bail on me now." Uncle Gunner?

"Bella, come on, you gotta wake up. We can leave now." Smilee? My eyes fluttered opened, my vision was blurry, but then it came back and I could see Smilee, Gunner, and pops (Dad, I sometimes call him 'pops', it's an on and off thing in certain situations) standing over my face.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

"Hey, baby-girl. It's okay, we're gonna get you out. All of you." I saw Uncle Doc and Uncle Lee move up beside me and cut my bindings seeing as it was faster. Smilee and Gunner helped me from the table, and I hissed in pain as I felt some of the leftover salt fall from parts of my body that weren't scarred touch my wounds.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Doc said as he pulled out a first aid kit from his bag while Gunner and Smilee set me to sit against a pillar. I saw someone I hadn't met stand beside Thorn and Luna.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"Galgo, your dad picked him up. Warning, he's really talkative." Gunner said. I chuckled softly.

"I'll keep that in mind." I whispered and then yelped in pain as I felt Doc pour peroxide on my legs, then on my stomach. "Son of a bitch, that fucking hurts." I grunt.

"Your language is colorful enough to be mistaken for a rainbow." Luna said as she came up beside me and put her hand on my shoulder. "How you feeling?"

"Well, besides the PMSing need to punch Uncle Doc in the face for not giving me a warning," Said person gave me a sheepish look. "Doing okay. I deal well with pain after a while. Just give me a few minutes."

" _Hello Barney."_ Stonebanks ugly face showed up on a tv that was on top of a couple crates a few feet away from me. " _I knew you couldn't stay away, but I'm relieved someone will take up the kids. You got them in there, now try getting them out. But unfortunately for you. The entire complex has been wired with C-4. It takes a regular Joe about 90 seconds to get out of there. You got, how about 45 seconds?"_ Pops stepped up to a crate and opened it, revealing a ticking C-4 bomb. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"He's turned this whole place into a bomb." Pops said. I saw Thorn looking at something and he stepped up to Gunner, pulling off the mini-computer on his wrist.

"Maybe not." Said Thorn. Doc and Smilee helped me to stand, the pain was gone and I could move now. "Damn, you didn't even charge this thing."

"Excuse me but what are you doing?" Galgo asked.

"Trying to run some code, should be able to jam the signal." Thorn responded, not looking up as he typed on the computer.

"Why didn't you think of that?" Toll said, hitting Gunner on the shoulder.

"Well I use it to check the weather." Gunner replied.

"Will you just shut up and let him do his thing?" Smilee exclaimed, irritated. I put my hand on his arm.

"You sure you're gonna do this Thorn?" Pops asked.

"I can do it, I can do it." The hacker said.

"Come on, man."

"Come on, man."

"Come on, come on."

"Come on."

"Come on."

"You're good, come on Thorn."

"Focus, focus." We all cheered him on until he stopped typing.

"Got it!" He said happily.

"Good job, my boy." Barney said as we all pat him on the back. Thorn stood up from his crouch and he still looked at the computer. "Barney the battery's at 8%. When this thing died, we lose override. That gives us about 25 minutes tops."

"Don't pop the bottle yet," Doc called out. "We still got troubles. Big trouble."

" _Try to enjoy the view because shortly the building that you're currently standing in will be surrounded by the Azmanistan army."_ Stonebanks voice was heard on the TV. I sighed and closed my eyes, if we don't get out of here, we're done for.

"How did you shitheads managed to get captured?" Gunner said.

"Shut up!" Mars yelled, pushing Gunner away, which broke out conflict between everyone. I turned to see dad pull out two six shooters. I knew what he was going to do, he and I used to do this all the time when things got out of hand with the guys. I took one and we both started shooting at the building.

"Step back!" I yelled.

"This was not an accident." Dad started. "And we're trapped in here. This is exactly what he knew would happen; us, tearing at each other. This stops now. We can do this, but only if we do this together. If we work as a team, we just may get out of this alive. And you, I want to make it work. That simple."

"You got any weapons?" Smilee asked. Doc, Toll, Gunner, Galgo, Lee, and dad all gave us our own guns and ear pieces.

"Here's the plan. We're gonna break up into small groups and go out to the ground floor." Dad said as we all got into position. "Get ready." And then it started. "Come on." I ran off with Gunner, Toll, and Smilee as I held my M4 in my hands with glocks and .45 calibers in my recently given thigh, hip, and underarm holsters. Dad also gave me a few grenades which I had put in my also recently given backpack and Doc and Lee gave me some of their throwing knives.

We all hid behind a wall as we started being shot at, and Toll and I got out and shot them all dead. They fell to the ground and Smilee and I grabbed their pistols and ammo. We continued to kill each one, I threw two knives at two guys up ahead, both falling dead once it landed in their necks.

More soldiers piled up to where we were and I shot some, but my M4 ran out of ammo. I slid it to my back while it was one a gun strap and slid on my knees across the ground, grabbing the knives from the other two bodies and throwing them as well as one other and pulling out my two glocks from my underarm holsters, shooting the rest of the guys all dead. I turned to crouch on one knee and shot two guys that came up behind Gunner, Toll, and Smilee.

As they looked at me with awe, shocked, and impressed looks, I stood up straight, feet shoulder width apart, and released the two empty magazines in my guns and replaced them without having to put one of them down.

"Come on, we gotta go." We all ran to another area when I heard three other voices in my earpiece, it was someone I didn't know and two guys I did.

"Uncle Trench? Uncle Yang?" I asked through the earpiece.

" _Hey baby-girl."_ Trench said.

" _How's it going, Bella?"_ Yang said next.

"I missed you two, you sly dogs." I smiled when I heard them laughing. Hearing the familiar of bike engines, I turned to see a bunch of soldiers riding dirt bikes, and they were headed our way. I ran towards them along with Smilee and kicked one of them off while Smilee hit them with his gun. We both grabbed helmets and put them on, picking up the bikes and kick starting them before taking off onto the ledge and landing on a hill that acted as our ramp.

" _Shoot them down! Grenade the tanks!"_ Smilee told me through the earpiece.

"I'm on it!" I said through mine and used one hand to steer my bike and the other to shoot the soldiers that I passed by. I got close to a tank and I put my gun back in its holster, pulling out a grenade and throwing it inside where it shoots, making it explode. Smilee and I did the same to a couple others and continued shooting soldiers down.

" _Drummer, there's another wave coming."_ Pops said.

" _The only way out is up."_ Said the other guy who I presume is Drummer. " _On my way. Evac in 5."_

"Got it." I said before drifting to stop and turning back.

" _Everybody get to the roof now."_ Pops told us all.

" _Got it."_ Everyone responded. I used a large hill as a ramp and made it to the third floor where I met with Mars, Doc, and Lee.

"Let's go!" I yelled. We all ran to the nearest stairwell where we also met up with everyone else except Pops. "Where's Pops?" I asked.

"We don't know, we thought he was with you." Toll said.

"We have to go find him." I said, moving forward.

"No, he'll catch up with us. We gotta go." Lee said, grabbing me.

"No. We have to find him." I yelled as Smilee wrapped his arms around my waist and and neck from behind, pulling me toward the staircase. "No Pops! We have to find him! No, Pops!" I yelled, but was pulled to the stairwell. I stopped fighting and we went up the stairwell that would lead to the roof where Drummer, Yang, and Trench were.

Before we made it to the door, it was blown open and there was Trench.

"Good morning." He said in his rough voice. "Let's get to the chopper!"

"Let's go." Lee said.

"Go go go go go." Trench called.

"Go gotta go." Doc yelled.

"Yang?" Toll asked.

"You're welcome." Yang responded.

"You're working for Trench?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, he pay me more money."

" _Batteries at 2%."_ Said Thorn through the earpiece. We all hopped into the choppers and waited for Pops to join us.

"Barney we gotta go." Drummer said through his headset.

"Batteries at 1%!" Thorn yelled.

"Come on Barney!" Lee yelled next.

"Batteries gone!" Thorn said and the whole place started to come down.

"Gotta go, gotta go." Drummer started to pull up.

"No don't, wait, wait!" I yelled over and over again.

"I can't wait!" He said.

"There!" I said, pointing to Pops form which was running towards us.

"Barney!" We all yelled, encouraging him to run faster. Then the whole place crumbled down in dust and smoke, and I couldn't see if Pops made it or not. And then there he was, hanging on a rope that was attached to the helicopter. We all started cheering and laughing in relief. Tears of joy came to my eyes as I sunk into Smilee's side.

"Pull me up!" Pops yelled.

"Are you gonna fire us again, Barney?" Lee asked with a grin on his face.

"Come on!" Pops yelled, laughing as well.

"Oh man, can't hear you!" Lee said, holding his ear and laughing. We all laugh as well.

"I will kill you!" Dad said with a smile. "Alright, I'm sorry! Pull me up you idiot!"

"Don't pull him up." Toll said, making us laugh again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Third POV

It had been four days since the huge battle and now they were at the old bar celebrating the recovery of their friend who just got out of the hospital a day ago and was better than ever, even with the crutches.

"To Caesar!" Barney exclaimed, holding his shot glass up.

"Caesar!" Everyone exclaimed and dranks their shots whole before slamming the glass upside down on the bar.

"Yo Barney." Caesar said.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'll be needing this anymore." Caesar held up Barney's lucky ring which was on his right ring finger. Bella saw it and smiled, as a child, she would play with that ring all the time. "You want your luck back?" He took it off and gave it back to Barney who put it on. "I hope I didn't stretch it." Barney looked at the ring on his finger and smiled to Caesar.

"I think you did stretch it." He chuckled, causing the two to start laughing.

"Good to have you back man." Barney said.

"Yeah, had me worried when I heard about you being in the hospital, Uncle Caesar." Bella said as she wrapped her arms around Caesar's neck from behind and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry, Bella Ballerina. I'm still here, and I ain't never goin' nowhere, not without a fight." Caesar said.

"Hail Caesar." Gunner said as he pat his friend on the shoulder. Drummer walked into the bar and stepped up behind Barney, reaching over and grabbing a pretzel stick.

"You never got him to The Hague." Drummer said to Barney.

"You know Drummer," Barney said, turning to him. "Working with you ain't turned up to be so bad."

"I haven't had so much fun in years." Galgo said to Caesar. "Fun is important."

"These guys are nuts." Toll said as he and Gunner walked up to the youngsters as they inspected their matching tattoos. It was the Expendables mark, which meant it was official now.

"You see this tattoo?" Mars said.

"Yes, yours also." Thorn said.

"Come on, there must be a plan." Smilee said.

"Woah, Major Old-School." Toll said as he pat Mars on the back.

"Major Badass." Mars responded as they tapped beer bottles. "I agree with you on this."

"C'mon guys, I've had mine longer than you guys. I should be dubbed 'Major Badass'." Bella said cockily. Luna thumped her shoulder onto Bella's and the two laughed as if they had been best friends forever.

"I am sure I have done enough." Galgo said as he stepped up to Barney. "That I am worth my weight, in gold you know. Am I close? And since I am as crazy as you. I am sure I feel game."

"Galgo?" Barney interrupted.

"Yes sir?" The Spaniard asked.

"Welcome aboard."

"Thank god." Galgo said in relief and excitement. "Because you know I already spent a fortune on this. You know what I mean. I am so happy. Barney thank you." And he hugged Barney.

"No, no, no, no." Barney said, pushing him away slightly. "No hugging."

"No hugging." Galgo clarified.

On the other side of the bar, Lee and Doc were face to face and were about five feet away from the dart board. Both took out their throwing knives and held it to their faces before throwing it to the board without looking. They turned to see both of their knives on the bullseye, but unfortunately, Doc's knife got loose and fell, piercing the wooden floor.

"Best 2 out of 3." Doc said, embarrassed. Before he could step up to grab his and Lee's knife, a much larger and sharper knife hit the bullseye and made Lee's knife fall to the ground the same way Doc's knife did.

Both men turned to see Bella with her hand in the air after throwing the knife, with a smug look on her face, Luna, Mars, and Thorn behind her laughing their asses off at the astonished look on Doc and Lee's faces.

"Hey," Luna said, stepping up to Barney. "just want to say thanks."

"For what?" Barney said.

"For caring." Luna responded. "Come on." She stepped forward and placed a kiss on Barney's cheek. "You know if you're 30 years younger. I'll be afraid of you." Barney chuckled.

"Cheers." Barney and Luna tapped bottles and drank.

"Hey Yang, looks like you had a growth spurt." Barney said, stepped up to where Yang and Trench were.

"Tall people don't live long."Yang responded.

"So you're working for Trench now?" Barney asked. "I thought you retired." Yang shrugged.

"I lie." He said simply.

"Good." Barney said. He looked around the bar and turned back to see Yang and Trench smiling, giggling, and whispering as if they were a couple. Which it really looked like.

"You guys want to get a room?" Barney asked, interrupting their conversation, which they went back to.

"So jealous." Barney heard Trench say to Yang.

"We came in this thing together, we gonna leave this thing together." Barney said to each of the Expendables, old and new.

"Absolutely." Bella said.

"Cheers." They all said, clinking bottles.

"You know for a guy that doesn't take orders very well. You're pretty good." Barney told Smilee.

"Yeah?" Smilee asked with a grin. "So when do I take over?"

"Keep trying, 'cause I think it's up for competition with my daughter." Barney said, pointing to where Bella was at the payphone at the end of the bar. She was smiling and nodding, so both men didn't know who she was talking to.

"Hey Smilee!" Luna called from the small stage. "Get over here."

"You did good kid." Barney told him and Smilee pat him on the shoulder. He walked up to where Luna, Thorn, and Mars were and they all started to singing Old Man by Neil Young together.

Lee passed Barney another bottle and they watched as their new guys sang. "You look like a proud, demented father." He told Barney.

"You could've skip at the demented part." Said Barney.

"That was a compliment." Lee said, and the two laughed, drinking their beer.

 **THE END**

 **(A/N: Nah, I'm just pulling your leg. There's more to this story. What kind of author would I be if I were to leave my fans hanging? So here I am to continue with our story. Please enjoy and read my other stories as well as the summaries that I have in my bio and make a request for which one you want me to write and publish. Please and thank you.)**

Bella's POV

Nobody knows this yet, but I was on the phone because I had found a friends number in my stuff and had called them. Turns out they were in town and I gave them the address to come here. It's gonna be a big surprise for a certain someone.

I was sitting on the bar, not at on, like on top of it, and drinking straight up whiskey from the bottle, not even drunk yet. I can hold my liquor.

"So Bella, how many fingers am I holding?" Mars asked as he held up his hand with Luna, Smilee, and Thorn coming up beside him.

"You have four fingers held up, Mars. And one of them has some melted chocolate on it. Or it that your own shit from when you forgot to wash your hand in the bathroom?" Bella teased. Mars furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his fingers.

"Oh, I had Hershey bar in my pocket." He stated. I punched his arm hard. "Ow!"

"And you didn't save me any? Come on, Mars, chocolate is my love and my life!" I said, causing Luna to laugh and sit on top of the bar beside me.

"So who was that you were talking to on the phone?" Thorn asked.

"A friend. Turns out they were in town and I invited them here to the bar." I said. "They said they're gonna be here in…" I looked at my wrist watch. "3… 2… 1…" And then I looked out the bar window to see a familiar jeep pull up. Two people stepped out and I smiled.

Jumping off the bar, I skipped to the doors and waited as they came in. Immediately, I was swooped into a bear hug.

"Bellsy!"

"Hey Emmett." I greeted. He set me down and I saw Rosalie. She looked nervous, but when I held my arms out for a hug, she smiled and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you, Bella. I just thought you deserved better than Edward. He was always the spoiled one in the family and just a major dick." I laughed at her choice of words.

"I forgive you, Rosalie. Although I am happy to see you both, there's someone I want you to meet. But you already know who he is Emmett." I said, making them both confused. "Hey Smilee." I called out, turning to him. I saw from the corner of my eye, Emmett turn to Smilee and then his eyes widen in shock.

"John?" Emmett said, his voice cracking.

"Emmett?" Smilee said. The two stepped up to each other and I could really see that it was like stepping in front of a mirror to them. I noticed that the bar went quiet and everyone was staring at Emmett and Smilee.

Then the two brothers start hugging and I can see them tearing up.

"Brother reunited after years of separation." I said quietly, walking up to my dad and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder while I rest my head on his shoulder. The two pulled away, but kept their hands on each others shoulders.

"It's been so long man." Emmett said through teary eyes.

"Yeah it has." Smilee chuckled.

"Why Smilee?" Emmett asked, making us Expendables laugh, including Smilee.

"I don't know. It was the first thing that came to mind." He responded.

We all sat at the bar and just talking, but Galgo, Gunner, and Toll just kept staring at Emmett and Smilee.

"Great, twins. We have to deal with another one." Gunner muttered.

"Oh shut your trap, Uncle Gunner. Emmett here was in the National Guard and Rosalie was in the Army. They can most likely take you down together, but Rosalie, she could take you down alone." I said, making him grumble.

"'Uncle Gunner?'" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, right. Barney here is my real dad. Gunner, Toll, Doc, Lee, Trench, and Yang are like my uncles, even Charlie back down in Forks." I told them.

"Man, I haven't seen Charlie in a while. Do you think that asshole will come and visit?" Gunner asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" We all turned to see Charlie in the doorway.

"Hey!" Everyone except Smilee, Luna, Thorn, Galgo, Mars, Rosalie, and Emmett said.

"How you doin' Charlie?" Barney asked as the two shook hands.

"I've been good. Got married, became Chief of Police, divorced, watching sports on tv, hunting for deer and all, yup. Living the apple pie life." Charlie said. "Well hell, Doc?"

"Hey Charlie Brown, how's it going man?" The two shared a man hug.

"I haven't seen you since 1997." Charlie told him.

"Yeah, that was when you got shot in the ass and I had to carry you all the way back to the place." Doc said. I snorted in laughter.

"You got shot in the ass?" I asked Charlie who rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath. This made everyone laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Bella's POV

I listened to the clicks of the heels on my cowgirl boots as I stepped into Uncle Tool's shop and looked around, it looked the same as I had last seen it. Motorcycles everywhere, his tattoo area on one side, and graffiti art all over the walls. The sound of someone whistling 'Colonel Bogey March' echoed and I heard footsteps.

"You know Uncle Tool, if you keep whistling Colonel Bogey, I'm gonna put Breakfast Club on the TV." I said. He stopped whistling and stepped up to the door to my right. He was in his usual boot cut jeans, cowboy boots, red, black and white short sleeved flannel which he always left unbuttoned, his black vest, and his light brown stetson.

"Well I'll be." He chuckled and started laughing in joy. I squealed and jumped into his opened arms for a huge bear hug that took me off the ground and he spun me in circles, making me laugh. "How you doing, baby girl? Barney told me about what happened a five days ago." He said.

"I'm fine now, the torturing part hurt like hell, but I got over the pain. Now all that's left is a few scars on my abdomen and legs." I pointed down to my naked legs, seeing as I'm wearing short shorts with a faded design of the American flag. And I pulled up the hem of my grey halter top up to show him the scars on my stomach and abdomen.

"Damn, more scars to add to the collection." He said, examining them.

"Yup. Anyway, can you give me a new tattoo?" I ask.

"Sure, do you got a design ready for me or an idea?" He asked. I pulled out a piece of paper from my back pocket and showed it to him. "Damn, might take a while, but I can do it. Now or later?" He said.

"How bout now? No time like the present." I said, he chuckled again.

"Damn, you sound a lot like your dad."

"Like I haven't heard that before." I grumbled, making him laugh again.

And it's true, the whole team, before the newbies, would always say I was so much like dad in so many different ways. The way we both carry six shooters and put them in the holster at our lower backs, the famous Ross glare, and our love for the tv show Sons of Anarchy.

"Okay, why don't you pop a squat on your favorite bike over there and I'll get everything set up." He said. I peeled off my black leather vest and kicked my leg over my favorite motorcycle and sat down.

The motorcycle he was talking about was a 1998 Harley-Davidson FLHR "Road King" with ape hanger handlebars that were about seven and a half inches long. I love this baby.

"Yo! Sexy girl and a sexy bike!" I turned to see Mars and Smilee walk in with Luna. "Oh, hey Bella." Mars said. "Sorry, didn't know it was you."

Yeah, uncle Tool's place is not far from the bar.

"It's cool. And yes, this is a very sexy bike, I'm hoping uncle Toll will let me borrow it now that I'm eighteen."

"Whoa wait, you're eighteen?" Luna asked, surprised.

"Yeah, what about you guys?" I asked.

"I'm 21." Luna said.

"I'm 24." Mars said.

"I'm still 20." Smilee said.

"Wow, we're all not that far apart in age." I said.

"Yeah, hey what are you doing here anyways?" Smilee asks.

"Getting another tattoo that will cover my whole back." I told them, pointing to my naked back thanks to the halter top and the fact that I'm not wearing a bra.

"Of what?" Mars asked.

"That is for me and uncle Tool to know, and for you to find out." I told him. And uncle Tool took that time to walk back in with his stuff.

"Stubborn as a mule, this one. You'll definitely have to wait till it's finished." He told them as he pulled up a stool.

"So I'm guessing you're uncle Tool." Luna said, shaking his hand.

"The one and only."

"Uncle Tool, this is Luna, Mars, and Smilee. They're new in the team, but they're good." I said, and saw Mars and Smilee look smug and proud. Luna must've sensed that because she elbowed them both in the gut, making them grunt.

"Pleasure to meet ya. Now, this will probably take an hour and a half, so feel free to look at the bikes, just don't break 'em." Uncle Tool told them.

"And no peaking at the new tat!" I warned. And with that, uncle Tool got started and I felt no pain at all.

In the middle of the process where the left side of my back was being done, Mars tried to peak and uncle Tool, without looking at him, threw an empty Red Bull can, which hit him in the head.

"Ouch!" He yelped.

"Quite being such a baby, Mars." Luna said. And then Thorn, Rosalie, and Emmett walked in.

"What's up guys?" Thorn said.

"Bella's getting a new tattoo from her uncle Tool here, and she won't let us see it till it's finished." Mars complained as he sat upside down on the couch on the other side of the room with Luna sitting beside him right side up and Smilee sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Well maybe she'll let me see it." Emmett said before kneeling in front of me. "Bella, can I please see your new tattoo?" He pouted.

"No." I said right away.

"But I-"

"Nope." I said next.

"Just one-"

"Nada."

"Wha-"

"Nein."

"How about-"

"Never."

"Wh-"

"Want me to say it in Spanish? No! Now stop asking." I said to him. He pouted again before standing up and sitting in a chair with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"Wow, she even resisted the puppy dog eyes. Our cousin Maybelle couldn't even resist them." Smilee said.

"Well, I'm not Maybelle. I'm Bella Fucking Ross and I've been an Expendable since I was fifteen." Yeah, Rosalie and Emmett know about us being the Expendables. They're cool with it, but Emmett's ecstatic, but he's not happy about what happened five days ago.

"She's got a point, guys." Thorn said.

After another hour, the tattoo was finally finished and uncle Tool put the ointment on my back.

"And done. Try to avoid getting pats on the back and don't piss anyone off to the point where they'll give you a Five Star slap to the back." Uncle Tool said. He kissed the top of my head and started to clean up.

"Thanks uncle Tool." The others got up and crowded around me.

"Can we see it now?" Emmett begged.

"Yeah come on, you made us wait almost two hours." Mars complained. I gave a dramatic and loud exasperated sigh.

"Fine." I groaned. I turned around and showed them my back tattoo while putting my hair in a ponytail. I heard them gasp in awe.

It was angel wings that were wounded and broken a little bit. They were a dark grey with thick black outlines and red flecks on the feathers. It covered my entire back and almost went over my shoulder, but I loved it.

"That is amazing." Rosalie and Luna said.

"Thanks, uncle Lee and I drew it when I was twelve and I decided to have it as a tattoo." I explained. I grabbed my vest and held it as we all left uncle Toll's shop with a 'see you later' and a 'bye'.

At the bar, dad, Lee, Caesar, Toll, Gunner, Doc, and Galgo were already there drinking and playing poker, and it seemed like Galgo was winning.

"Sorry Galgo, guys, but I got myself three aces." Doc said with a proud smile. The others threw their cards down and took a swig from their beers.

"Excuse me, mi amigo, three aces is very impressive, but I don't think you can beat four sevens." Galgo said smugly. He gathered up all the chips that were laid out in the middle.

"How in the name of Uncle Sam did you win so much?" Gunner asked.

"I used to play this with my old team. They were the best and taught me well. But I never ever cheat, here you can even do a search on me if you want." Galgo said, standing up and holding his hands out.

The others and I just stood back and watched the scene unfold. Gunner and Toll exchanged looks before standing up and searching Galgo for any cards up his sleeves, in his pocket, or wherever he could hide them. And it seems they didn't find anything.

"He's cleaner than my mother's kitchen and she loves that kitchen more than me." Toll said. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips, and it made them all turn to us.

"Oh hey, didn't notice you guys there." Caesar said.

"Yeah, just got back from uncle Tools."

"For a new tattoo or the bike?" They all asked, except Galgo.

"A little bit of both." I said. Dad chuckled with a knowing smile.

"Of course, you love that thing as if you gave birth to it." Dad said.

"Maybe I did." Galgo spit out the beer just as he had taken a sip and sprung into a coughing fit. Doc patted him on the back.

"What did you get?" Lee asked. I turned around and I could hear him chuckle. "Oh yeah, I remember that. We drew that when you were twelve." He said.

"Yup, I mean, I did the crossblades with uncle Yang and the claw marks with uncle Gunner, I just need something from Toll, Doc, Trench, and Tool." I said as the rest of us pulled up chairs.

"What about Barney?" Mars asked. I pointed to my Expendables tattoo.

"Who do you think did this?" I said.

"Barney did that? I would've thought Tool did it." Smilee said.

"Nope, dad was the one to give me the mark himself." Dad pat my head and smiled.

"Damn straight." He said. I smiled and stole his beer, taking a swig. "Do you enjoy stealing my beer?" He asked.

"Only a weekends, and it is a Sunday." I said. He rolled his eyes, but I could see the hint of a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Bella's POV

Months had passed the Luna, Smilee, Mars, Thorn, and Emmett and Rosalie all moved near the bar because it was easier to meet up. Dad had given Rosalie and Emmett the opportunity of joining the team and they had taken it, no hesitation, but they would have to prove themselves after a mission, which is why Drummer called us in at the bar, we closed it up really early and made sure no one else was in.

"Okay, now that I have your attention." Drummer said before slapping a file down onto the table. "A young couple has taken it upon themselves to use up all their wealthily invested money to become weapons dealers for soldiers in Africa."

"Names?" I asked as I grabbed the file.

"Cullen. Edward and Alice Cullen." I dropped the file to the ground, feeling a little light headed, and slowly sunk down to my knees, but Smilee caught me and fell with me. I saw Emmett and Rosalie exchanging horrified looks. "You know them?"

"My ex boyfriend and his foster sister." I told him. "They're also Emmett and Rosalie's foster siblings." I paused when realization came to me. "Was there a third person? Blond hair, pale skin, and from the south?" I asked. Drummer shook his head.

"No, there was no one of that description." He said and I sighed. Smilee helped me up and sat me down in a chair at a nearby poker table.

"Emmett, Rosalie, where is Jasper?" I asked.

"He split from the family when he found out that Alice was cheating on him with Edward. He kept in contact with us saying he was staying with his cousin in Texas." Rosalie paused. "Maybe he could help us."

"With what, the mission?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, he was in the Army as well. Served for about three years and made it to a high rank in such a short amount of time because of how skilled he was." Emmett said. "Yeah, he may have been young at the time, but he was good, and strong. One of the reasons I call him my brother from another mother."

"What's his name?" Lee asked.

"Jasper Whitlock." Rosalie answered, and I heard Mars' sharp intake of breath.

"Jasper. Man, I haven't seen him in a while. We served together in Afghanistan a couple times. We were great friends. And Emmett's right, if you want someone as skilled as all of us, it's Jasper." Mars told them. I saw dad, Lee, Doc, Gunner, and Toll all look at each other with skeptical looks and raised eyebrows. I could tell they were having a mental conversation.

"Call him up." Dad said to Emmett and Rosalie. The latter of the two nodded and she went to the payphone to make the call. "Now, Drummer, Bella, tell us what you know about these two." Drummer indicated me to go first.

"Edward is a cocky, flamboyant, and spoiled son of a bitch who wears clothing that I would see on a gay male model. **(A/N: I have nothing against gay people, I am bisexual myself. So yeah, GAY PRIDE!)** I was glad the idjit broke up with me, but I wanted so badly to castrate him with a rusty spoon because of the fact that he broke up with me and left me in the middle of the goddamn forest in Forks." I said. "He will stop at nothing to get what he wants, even if he has to go through drastic measures to make sure of it.

"Alice is a pixie, annoying, and has shitty taste in fashion. She is like Doucheward," The guys snorted at my nickname for him, but covered it up once I gave them a look and motioned me to carry on. "She sometimes knows how things will turn out as if she can see the future, but I say 'bullshit'. She doesn't know anything. The two are sometimes predictable, but other times, they are hard to read." I finished and took a swig of my beer that Galgo got me just a second ago.

The whole time I was talking about them, I kept bouncing my leg and squeezing the edge of the table. I could hear it creaking under the pressure.

Rosalie came back to the group and told dad, "He'll be here tonight, catching the first flight in." Dad nodded.

"Drummer, go."

"Well, Fuckward and Ass-lick." Throat clearing. "Excuse me, Edward and Alice have experience in using weapons, and know enough in hand to hand combat and self defense. They were spotted delivering RPG and other illegal explosives to Liberia." He displayed photos of Edward and Alice doing the stuff he mentioned and they looked the same as I last saw them, except they were holding hands and getting all touchy feely.

"Damn Bella, you were right. He does look like a fag and she looks like she can't even breath in that clothing." Luna said.

"That's not the worst thing they did. Our guys looked into the recent places they've been, and they were nearby villages filled with men, women, and children. They killed the men, let their soldiers rape the women, and beat the children to near death. Our guys stopped them before they could kill anymore people and they hospitalized them, but they couldn't do anything for the emotional scarring." He then showed us a picture of all the bodies of the men they killed and I saw pictures of Army soldiers helping the women and children to medics.

Most of the women were crying their eyes out, curled into fetal positions, had IV's in their arms, or were unconscious on gurneys. The children… Oh god… The children had swollen eyes, busted lips, blood on their foreheads, scars on their arms, neck, and face, and just looked so beaten.

I looked away, feeling tears coming to my eyes, and my dad pulled me into his chest. I gripped his shirt in my fists and silently cried. How could they do this to innocent people.

"These two are sick." Thorn said, speaking for the first time, sounding angry and horrified.

"They're just like Stonebanks." Gunner growled. I stopped crying and wiggled out of dad's arms.

"Drummer," He turned to me. "Just know that we are not going to take these two alive. When we find them, I am going to bring them to their needs and give them a slow and painful death before I cut their heads off and throw their bodies to a bunch sharks and their heads into an alligator pit. What they are doing is unforgivable." I said in a dark tone. He nodded.

"Your orders were to kill them and deliver their ammunitions and everything their selling to the government so that we can contain it for good." He said to us, putting all the photos and information into the folder and handing them to Lee who took it. "I have to leave now. You got four days to get ready before you go to Liberia and hunt down these sons of bitches." And with that, he left, leaving us all in tense silence.

We all went our separate ways, dad, Gunner, Toll, Trench, and Yang all went to the bar to drink silently. Emmett and Rosalie went to their new apartment, Rosalie in tears because of what had happened to the children. Luna, Mars, and Thorn sat at a table, all glaring holes into the table. I was sat in a cushiony chair in the far corner of the room, my legs pulled up with my hands locked at my knees to hold them, and my eyes staring blankly at the floor.

My mind was completely void of any positive emotion that was in me before Drummer came to give us the mission. I only had one thing set into mind:

Edward and Alice, I swear on my father's blood which runs through my veins, I will make you suffer for all the evil-doing you have done to innocent lives. I will not rest until you are burning in the deep, fiery abyss called Hell.


	9. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
